The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, detonating a projectile in the proximity or vicinity of a target.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, detonating a projectile in the proximity or vicinity of a target and which method and apparatus employ sensor means located in the projectile for determining a plurality of encountering velocity values of the projectile and the target.
In a proximity detonator, such as known, for example, from German Patent No. 2,527,368, granted May 13, 1982, the detonation angle of a proximity switch is adjusted or selected as a function of the encountering velocity between the projectile and the target at a sensor installation of the projectile. Such selection takes account of the main direction of action associated with the projectile fragments.
It is one disadvantage of this known construction that, in addition to the aforementioned sensor means for determining the plurality of encountering velocity values, the sensor for effecting the detonation at a desired detonation angle must be incorporated into the projectile.
Sensors for use with proximity detonators and for response at a predetermined detonation angle are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,892, granted July 31, 1962, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,339, granted Mar. 22, 1966.
It is one disadvantage of such known sensors that these sensors are independent of the encountering velocity of the projectile and the target. In most cases, the sensors are adjusted for a fixed detonation angle. As a result, the fragments of the projectile may fly past the target without producing a target hit.